Harry Potter and The Time Fate Finally Did Him a Favor
by HOLLOWTGH
Summary: After being murdered by his wife, Harry is reborn in Marauders time. There he will deal with Marauder pranks, deciding weather t hate Snape of help him, a Dark Lord who just won't stay dead and a certain red headed muggle born. Not the best summary but oh well. rated M for just in case, contains incest so do not enter if you don't like.
1. Prologue 1

**A/N: Hey guys HOLLOWTGH here with another fic, now I know all the fans of Naruto in Thedas and A New Player in the Game are seeing this and sharpening there pitchforks for not updating one of them, I have an update for those two fics down at the end of the chapter so please hold your rage until then.**

 **As for this fic well the idea just came to my head and I just had to get it out. It may not be too well done but it does help shake off the rust.**

 **This is a time travel Harry fic where Harry is back in the Marruders time, I'm torn between making Harry James brother or just drop him in as he is but just reduced age, I'll figure it out. The pairing though will be Harry/Lily so yes kind of incest so if you don't like, there's the door *points to figurative door***

 **Obviously this will effect the future but I plan to do what Dragonball Z did with the Android stuff and make it that interfearing with time makes an alternate timeline.**

 **I am not sure if I will write more too this. If a decent amount of people like it then I will, if not then I won't so fave, follow and review to let mek now if I should continue.**

 **Now this chapter has pretty much no Harry, it's mostly a prologue but if I do continue then Harry will be in the next chapter, but I hope people like what I've done in this chapter, I pesonally think it's quite imaginitive**

 **ENJOY!**

 **Prologue**

On October 23rd of the year 2000 the head of the DMLE Susan Amelia Bones along with Auror Dean Thomas and Miss Hermione Granger stormed into the house of newlyweds Harry and Ginny Potter.

Just hours before Hermione overheard a conversation between her current boyfriend Ron Weasley and his mother Molly, where they were discussing what they were going to do.

Fearing the worst for her best friend but not wanting any of the Weasleys to find out what she had heard, Hermione quickly ran to the Weasleys fireplace and Floo'd to the Ministry of Magic to tell Susan Bones the DMLE what she had heard.

After hearing what Hermione had to say and fearing for "The Boy Who Won's" life, Susan grabbed Auror Thomas and they along with Hermione apparated to Harry and Ginnys new house in Dundee Scotland.

In the house they found a naked Ginny Potter lying next too a naked, unmoving Harry Potter, mumbling about how she and her baby were going to be rich and happy, and how sad it was that she had to kill Harry but it was for the "greater good."

Susan quickly stunned and apprehended Ginny whilst Hermione frantically tried to find Harrys pulse, but not finding one...

Hermione broke down crying at the death of her best friend whilst Dean consoled her.

It turns out that a few months after Ginny was born Albus Dumbledore came to Arthur and Molly Weasley with a plan to marry Harry to Ginny and then killing Harry once Ginny was pregnant, giving the Potter fortune to Ginny and her child.

Arthur was completely against the idea but Molly supported it so she let Dumbledore obliviate Arthurs memory of the plan and kept it a secret from him.

Over the next ten years Molly would feed Ginny stories of the great Harry Potter and how she would marry him and become a rich, desirable woman. Molly would also start manipulating Ron into befriending Harry to get him close to the Weasleys and most of all Ginny.

On September 1st when Harry started his 1st year, Dumbledore made sure that Hagrid forgot to tell Harry how to get onto platform 9 and 3/4s so that he would "coincidentally" overhear Molly and ask her how to get onto the platform, beginning their plan to marry Harry and Ginny.

Over the years Molly, Ron and Ginny would do everything they could to have Harry fall for Ginny, after the events of the 5th year Molly and Ginny started to worry that Harry may fall for someone other then Ginny thus Molly started sending Harry food laced with love potion and with the help of Dumbledore they would continue to feed him the potion during meal times at Hogwarts and Ron would then add it to Harrys food during the horcrux hunt.

After the war was over Ginny was there to comfort Harry whom she had started to despise due to the loss of her brother in the Battle of Hogwarts, but she knew the best way to gain revenge would be to gain his love completely then break it after she beds and poisons him. As Harry laid dying, paralyzed due to the effect of the poison, Ginny told him everything of the plan and how much she hated him for in her words "Killing her brother" and so she planned to poison Harry after marrying him and becoming pregnant with his child so that she can inherit the Potter fortune.

During the trial and investigation into the murder of Harry Potter, it would be revealed that other then Molly, Ron, Dumbledore and Ginny no one else knew of the plot.

Ron and Molly would be sentenced to life in Azkaban prison both of whom did not go quietly. Ginny on the other hand would be locked in her house in Dundee with wards and Auror guards with food and delivered to her weekly until she gives birth to her child, only then for the child to be left in Hermiones custody and Ginny to join her mother and brother in Azkaban.

Hermione would raise Harrys son and become guardian to his godson Teddy once Andromeda Tonks passes away with the help of Neville, his wife Hannah, Susan and her husband Dean Thomas (who took her name) and her wife Luna.

Hermione held no grudges against any of the other Weasleys, George, Bill, Charlie and Arthur would meet Hermione and beg her forgiveness for what their family has done but Hermione, knowing Harry would never blame them did not hold it against them and allowed them to be in their Nephew/Grandsons life.

Percy secretly believing his mother and siblings were doing the right thing, made no effort to be in the baby's life.

Hermione grieved long and hard for the loss of her best friend and the betrayal of her boyfriend but with the help of her friends and especially Luna whom she would eventually fall in love with, regained her strength to be a mother for Harrys son, never blaming the boy for his death.

Hermione and Luna would name the boy Harry Potter-Granger, in the memory of his farther. Harry gained little of Ginnys appearance, only her eye colour, skin tone and a slightly red/orange tinge to his hair. Harry would grow up and find out the truth about what happened to his farther and swear on his grave to make him proud.

At 17 Harry would finally work up the courage to finally visit Ginny in prison. At 1st Ginny believed Harry Jr to be Harrys spirit come back for revenge but only after looking into his eyes did she realize that this was her son.

Ginny would plead with Harry, begging him to save her so that they can be a family but all Harry would do was stare at her with cold, emotionless eyes, after just standing there staring at Ginny and listening to her plead with him for ten minutes Harry would turn and walk away, the sound of Ginny shouting, crying and pleading for him to save her ringing throughout Azkaban prison.

After the visit Harry would live a long full life, he would marry his childhood sweetheart Alicia Longbottom, they would have a daughter which they would name Lily Jane Potter. Harry would then become Minister for Magic and lead Magical Britain into a golden age, never forgetting the promise he made to his father.

Little did everyone know that the day Harry James Potter died was not the end of his adventure...

 **A/N: I'm not sure weather I shall continue this, I'll leave it up to you the readers, if this does well then I will, if not then I won't so fave, follow and review if you wanna see more. I shall try to update Naruto in Thedas soon to fans of that. To the fans of Another Player in the Game, I'm really struggling to figure out where I wanna go with the fic atm, I've got the short term figured out but not the long term, The GoT world is so big and every little change would send ripples through everything else and I'm not quite sure how to deal with it. For now I shall leave it and if I get inspiration for it I shall continue, till then it shall be on the back burner, I'm sorry to disappoint fans of it but I'd rather take a while to update and make it as good as I possibly can then update quickly and make it terrible or write myself into a corner and I'm sure you would all prefer that too.**

 **I would also like to say thank you to a guest reviewer named "Nona" for pointing out some spelling mistakes in the chapter that I've now corrected, I appreciate the help. If anyone else notices any spelling errors please tell me in a PM or in your review.**

 **Till next time guys!**

 **HOLLOWTGH OUT!**


	2. Prologue 2

**A/N: Hey guys HOLLOWTGH back again with the 2nd part of the prologue to this story and I hope you will all enjoy it, after this we'll finally get into the past so yay, as I finish writing this chapter (5:42 A.M 27/10/15) I have 10 reviews, 35 faves, 64 follows, 1 community add and 798 views which is awesome! I hope this chapter attracts more!**

 **BTW elements of the anime Bleach in the chapter so I don't own that, Don't worry Bleach won't be playing a part in this fic but to get the appearance of the OC search "Vasto Lordes Ichigo" on Google Images, it's that but with black hair instead of Orange.**

 **Hope ya'll enjoy!**

Prologue 2

Harry woke up on up on the cold, hard ground dazed and confused, he pushed himself off the ground to find himself without any clothes on. _"Oh great, this isn't like Deja Vu at all"_ Harry thought to himself sarcastically

As the fog on his mind started to clear he remembered arriving at his house with the love of his life and new wife Ginny Potter nee Weasley.

Flashback

Ginny had lead him upstairs to their bedroom and pushed him onto the bed then sauntered off into the bedroom to change into something more "comfortable."

Harry waited for his new wife to come back, he could hardly wait to start making his new family with his wife, he had dreamed of this night every night during the Horcrux hunt, it was the only thing that kept him going.

After ten minutes of waiting Ginny stepped out of the bathroom in a sexy, white lingerie, Harry had never seen anything more beautiful then his wife right now, he swore she had veela blood in her as her beauty was inhuman in his eyes.

After a night of passionate love making between the newlyweds Harry felt like he was in heaven, never did he believe he would get to be with an angel like Ginny, yet here he lies, married to her and both of them giving their virginity to each other.

As Harry was blissfully thinking about how "lucky" he was Ginny turned over in the bed and pulled out a bottle of wine, two glasses and a small, unlabeled bottle, she poured the wine into the glasses and added the contents of of the small bottle into one of them.

Turning back to Harry she offers him one of the glasses with a sultry smile "Wine my husband?"

With a crooked grin Harry accepts the glass "Don't mind if I do my beautiful wife." He says as the tap each others glasses with a "clink."

Harry drinks down the wine not noticing Ginny glaring at him with narrowed eyes. Harry puts the glass down and turns to his wife "That's good wine, defiantly better then Firewisk-" Harrys eyes widens as his throat tightens and his body goes numb. He falls back on his back, unable to move any part of his body, except his eyes.

Ginny mounts the paralyzed Harry and looks down at him with a Cheshire grin and a cruel look in her eyes, "Oh Harry you're so easy to manipulate, you think I could ever love the bastard who kill my brother!?" She exclaims as she digs her sharp nails into his chest and scratches him.

"Let me tell you a story my dear **husband** " The red head spits venomously as she punches Harry in the nose, breaking it.

"Once upon a time there was a little girl, lets call her Ginny. Ginny was in bed one night at the cute little age of four when her mummy came into her room to read her a bed time story, the story Ginnys mummy decided to read her was the story of the hero named Harry Potter." Ginny continued whilst caressing Harrys cheek, as Harry stared at her with fearful, wide eyes.

"Ginny listened silently as her mummy read the story of this amazing child as he beat the dark wizard and became a strong, handsome man and she fell in love." Ginny stared down lovingly at Harry and kissed his lips.

"After her mummy finished the story, Ginny looked up at her mummy with such hopeful eyes and asked "Mummy is Harry Potter real?" Ginny said in a childish voice.

"Her mummy looked down at Ginny with a smile and told her "Yes my beautiful daughter, and one day when you grow up you'll meet Harry at Hogwarts and he will fall in love with you and marry you, would you like that my dear? Well you can imagine her reaction to that question, so lets skip that part" Ginny said carelessly.

"For the next six years Ginny would read stories about Harry Potter everyday, dreaming of the day they fell in love, got married and had lots and lots of kids, then the day came that her older brother would start at Hogwarts. Ginny left with her family to see off her brother for another year at Hogwarts when at the barrier between the Muggle world and Platform 9 and 3/4s a skinny boy wearing broken glasses and very baggy clothes but had the most beautiful green eyes asks her mother how to get onto the platform, only to find out after the Hogwarts Express left that the skinny boy was actually the man she loves, Harry Potter"

Ginny came off of Harrys chest and laid down next to him and pulled his head onto her breasts and started stroking his hair "Ginny couldn't believe it! She was so close to her hero and she didn't even know it! She spent the rest of the last year before she joined him at Hogwarts dreaming of her loves deep, emerald eyes."

"We now skip again to the summer of 1992, Ginny came downstairs in her dressing gown, trying to find her jumper when she gets the shock of her life! There, sitting at the kitchen table next to her brother was the boy she had been thinking about all year! She had no idea what to do, she wasn't prepared for this! She was in her dressing gown for Merlins sake! So she did the first thing that came to mind, she ran back upstairs to get changed into the cutest clothes she had to try and impress the boy and what happens? He doesn't even notice her!" Ginny in full rant shouted as she gripped and pulled hard on Harrys messy hair.

"Ginny then spends the rest of the summer trying as hard as she could to get Harrys attention but nothing she did worked! She even stood up for him against the evil Slytherin boy in Flourish and Blotts and does he thank her! Does he even acknowledge it? NO OF COURSE NOT!" Ginny shouted at the top of her lungs as she rips out a handful of Harrys hair.

"And just as Ginny was about to give up hope, she finds a little black book. The book was empty so she assumed her amazing daddy brought her a diary without her noticing, so she started to write in the diary, only for the writing to fade into the page, then she was shocked more when the diary started to write back to her calling itself Tom."

"Over the next two months Tom would earn Ginnys trust until he was able to convince her to go down to Hagrids late at night and murder all of his roosters, telling her that killing rooster in full moon at midnight is an old ritual from Merlins time that would help women win the heart of the man she loves, and like the naive 11 year old she was, Ginny believed him."

"After that didn't work a disheartened Ginny wrote to Tom again, only for him to tell her another way to win Harrys heart, but the only way it would work was for her to let Tom take control of her body for a little while on Halloween and she agreed, not knowing the danger she had put herself in."

"And so on Halloween and multiple times after that, Tom would take control of Ginny and force her to unleash the monster from within the Chamber of Secrets onto the students of Hogwarts, until one night he decides that he has to lure Harry Potter down to the chamber, so that Slytherins monster can kill him and he can draw the rest of Ginnys life force into himself and once become the Dark Lord Voldemort! So he takes Ginny down into the chamber again after leaving a message for Harry to see."

"And after defeating Slytherins monster and Voldemort once again Harry rescued Ginny! Nearly dying in the process, and Ginny knew in that moment that Harry Potter loved her! He might not know it yet but he did!" Ginny exclaimed as she held Harry close to her breast.

"So for the next three years Ginny would do all she can to make Harry realize how he felt for her but nothing she did worked, and so she decided that it was time to take drastic measures and with the help of her mother she would brew and slip Harry love potions, telling herself that it was only a temporary measure until Harry learned how much he really loved her, and it worked! Finally after winning the Quidditch cup Harry kissed Ginny and they became a couple! But then Harry broke her heart, he left her to try and finish off Voldemort but that was only a minor setback, her brother promised to keep giving Harry the potions on their journey."

"But then tragedy struck! War came to Hogwarts, Voldemort and his Death Eaters invaded to finally capture and kill Harry before he could defeat them. Many died in the battle, but one death stood out the most...The death of her older brother Fred and due to that death Ginny realized something, Harry was a monster." She said in a cold, emotionless voice as she started stroking Harrys hair again.

"Harry was a monster, he let so many people die for him, so many people got hurt for him, Dumbledore, Moody, Lupin, Tonks, Teddy, Sirius, Ginnys family. Hell even his own parents were dead, and it was all his fault!"

"So Ginny made a plan, she would pretend to still be in love with Harry and marry him, then after the wedding she would drink a strong fertility potion and allow Harry to fill her with his seed so that she can become pregnant with his child, allowing her to take the Potter fortune if Harry dies. Then once that was done she would give Harry a glass of wine spiked with a poison her mother made, a poison that paralyzes the victim and slowly kills them from the inside, and as Harry lay dying next to his wife, Ginny would tell Harry her story and break his heart like he did hers when he killed her brother."

After hearing that, Harrys vision slow started to darken, until his eyes shut for the last time, the last thing he hears is his "wife" mutter "It is all for the Greater Good."

Flashback Ends

Harry collapsed to his knees, he was completely numb. Ginny, his wife, the woman he loved had murdered him. He had survived the killing curse as a baby, he survived eleven years with the Dursleys before Hogwarts, he survived the fight with Qurrillmort, a Basilisk, hundreds of Dementors, the Triwizard Tournement, the graveyard with Voldemort again, the battle in the Ministry, the Horcrux hunt, the killing curse AGAIN and the final battle in Hogwarts, only to be poisoned by his wife on what was suppose to be the best day of his life.

"Guess I should've seen that coming, I live through all the worst thing in life, and just when everything starts to go right the one who was ment to love me most murders me." Harry said in a dead voice.

 **"Yeah fate seems to loooove fuckin with you huh Harry boy?"**

Harrys head shoots up after hearing a voice and sees a man sitting on a recliner chair, reading a book titled "American Kitsune: A Foxes Love by Brandon Varnell."

Harry couldn't see the mans face but he could see that he was tall, with long, pitch black hair, and completely white skin. He was wearing black leather trousers and a sleeveless, black leather jacket with no shirt underneath, allowing Harry to see the mans bare upper body. The man had a lean body and had a six pack, the most unusual things about him though was the giant hole in the center of the mans chest with six bold, black lines coming from the hole, and the pure black katana on his hip with a broken chain on the end of the hilt.

After breaking out of his stupor, Harry finally found his voice and exclaimed "Who are you?!" The man put the book down and stood up, Harry fell back onto his ass after seeing his face.

Face isn't the right word for what Harry saw, it was more like how he would picture the devil, he had two horns coming out of the side of his head that curved and extended in front of his face, he had yellow eyes with black sclera and had two rows of long sharp teeth instead of a mouth, over both of his eyes he had two bold, black line coming down his face.

It was a truly horrifying sight.

All of a sudden the devil fell on his back, laughing hysterically, confusing the hell out of Harry.

 **"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NO MATTER HOW MANY TIMES I SEE THAT REACTION I STILL PISS MYSELF LAUGHING HAHAHAHAHAHA IT NEVER GETS OLD HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

Harrys ego was bruised at the devils reaction reacted without thinking "HEY YOU CAN'T BLAME ME FOR BEING FREAKED OUT! YOU LOOK LIKE THE DEVIL!" Then it hit Harry like a tonne of bricks "Oh crap you are the devil aren't you? You're here to take me to he-OW FUCK WHAT THE HELL?!" Harry shouted after being hit on the head by the devil with the hilt of his sword.

 **"Oh shut up you whiny bitch, I'm not the devil and I ain't hear to drag you to hell, damn is this how you greet an old friend?"** The "not devil" said in a grumpy voice.

Harry was confused by his statement "wait old friend? But we've never me- hang on...And the third brother greeted him like an old friend. Are you death?"

 **"Bingo! Even though I hate being called "Death" I prefer the title "Shinigami" but that might be cause of my love for Anime and shit. You can call me Tony though. Why you ask? Cause I like the name so fuck you."** The now named "Tony" said.

"Ok Tony since you are Death or Shinigami or whatever your title is, are you here to finally end my misery and take me to my family?" Harry said in an emotionless voice.

 **"Oy what did I tell you about being a whiny bitch? I'm here because the asshole upstairs decided to be a lazy ass and retire in the 1900s and because of that the fates stepped in and being the drama queens they are they FUCKED SHIT UP! Sorry about that, it's been a stressful hundred years trying to take control from them and start dealing with existence the right way, I only just succeeded like a month ago and I'm only just finishing up with cleaning up all the mess they made, you my dear Harold"** "My name's not Harold it's Harry" **"Shut up and don't interrupt me Harold! As I was saying, you are the last little mess I need to finish cleaning, and by you I really mean the absolute bullshit the fates have put you through."** Tony ranted

If Harry wasn't confused before he sure as hell was now "What do you mean what the fate have put me through? You mean they actually planned for my life to turn out this way?!" Harry exclaimed getting angry at the thought.

 **"Exactly, you see Albus Dumbledore was in fact one of the fates little fanboys and was planted on Earth to make sure your life turned out how they wanted it too, oh sure you beat the big bag Voldie but lets make your life a load of crap whilst doing it. Hell the only reason he died was because I was able to meddle slightly but the damage was already done. What was ment to happen was you being raised by Sirius and Remus to be some badass who kicks dark lord and political ass and marrys that veela Fleur, has like a bigillion babies since ya fuck like rabbits and then die at the ripe old age of 269 haha 69 and has an awesome afterlife with your parents, Sirius, Remus etc etc. But noooooooooooooooooooooooo that was too happy for the fates so they decided to make it a tragady instead of a fucking romance, action, adventure shit and arrgggghghhhhhhhhhh damn I'm still so pissed with them. But you get what I'm saying yeah?"**

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing, the life he was suppose to have sounded perfect and yet he was stuck with the torture that he had gone though, what did he do to deserve that? What did he ever do to the fates?

As these thoughts raged through his mind he remembered something the Shinigami had said "Wait you said you gained control a month ago? Then why did you still let me go though that with Ginny?"

For the first time in this conversation Tony looked tired, well as tired as a demon looking Grim reaper can look **"As I said, the damage had already been done, there was nothing I could do to change your fate so I had to let you die that way. But don't worry my dear Harold"** "HARRY!" **"I SAID DON'T INTERRUPT ME BITCH! As I was saying don't worry because everything in your world turns out ok after that, look at the screen behind you."**

Harry turned around to see a Seventy inch plasma wide screen TV and watched the events from after his death unfold (Basically he watched everything that happen in the 1st chapter so not gonna explain it all.)

Harry smiled, knowing that his son loved him and had a good life was something at least "Well at least the magical world is less screwed up now, and knowing my friends and my son had a good life I can go to the afterlife in peace, I'm ready to go Tony." Harry said with a small smile on his face.

 **"Oh shit yeah I forgot to tell ya that ain't happening just yet. You seen my first plan when I took control of existence from the fates was to send you back in time without it being meddled with, but the fates being the absolute bitches they are, made it impossible for me to meddle with anything from before your death in that universe so I had to make a new plan. Tell me did you ever watch Dragon Ball Z as a kid?"**

Harry shook his head no at the question.

 **"Fuck Harold your childhood suuuucked...Oh yeah...Dursleys...Sorry bout that. Anyway since you haven't seen it I can't use the whole "Future Trunks alternate timeline" crap to explain it to you. Pretty much what I'm going to do is I'm going to send you back in time but instead of it being in your universe I will be creating an alternate universe exactly the same as your except not fucked about with and I will be sending you back to when your parents were kids instead. Why you ask? Because fuck you that's why. Anyway you'll get to live your life however you wanna, you'll still have Tommy boy to deal with but that should be piss easy compared to last time. So yeah I'm bored talking to you now so I'm gonna send you now bye bye."** Tony says whilst waving his clawed hand at Harry

"But wait I still have mor-" Before he could finish what he was saying Harry seamingly popped out of existence and Tony went back to reading his book **"Now wheeeeeere was I?"**

End of Chapter

 **A/N:...That chapter got a liiiiil mental didn't it? Don't know what you'll think about it but ya know I just writ what came to mind and a nutty Death that looks like Hollow Ichigo from Bleach named Tony just seemed like the right way to go lol (BTW I named him Tony so I had a liiiiiiiiiiil appearance in the fic, I highly doubt he'll be back unless there's a good way to fit him in and even then it'll only be an appearance.)**

 **So yeah I hoped you liked Tony, he made this chapter seem very crackish but I wanted to have a little fun chapter and I hope I succeeded. Let me know what you'll think.**

 **Now the book Tony was reading is real, it and the two that come after it are amazing books and if your into kinda anime humor you should totally check them out, Brandon Varnell is 's own "The Engulfing Silence" so go check out his fics and buy his books! He's amazing so yeah, do it or I'll get Shia to tell you to do it (OMG THAT MEME IS SO OLD! FUCK YOU I DON'T CARE!)**

 **Anyways I hope ya'll enjoyed the chapter, please Fave, Follow and Review if you liked it, if you didn't I'm sure there's a door somewhere near you so use it.**

 **HOLLOWTGH OUT!**


	3. AN

**A/N: I know I know another fic but I have a very good reason! I've been playing a lot of Yu-Gi-Oh Legacy of the Duelist this week on my PS4 so writing a Yu-Gi-Oh fic got realllllllllllly stuck in my head. Bu with the creation of a new fic means that I'm going to have to put a few on hiatus, I'm going for the ones that I'm really struggling to come up with ideas with. Any fic I put on hiatus will eventually be continued but anyone is free to adopt them as long as they let me know 1st and sends me a link to the fic once it's posted, the fics I've chosen to put on hiatus are..."Rise of a Legend" my Pokemon fic and (this one may get me some pissed of PMs...) "New Player in the Game." As I said these fics WILL BE CONTINUED! But at a later date. I hope ya'll ain't too mad at me and this fic will make up for it. As for "Naruto in Thedas" and "Harry Potter and the Time Fate Finally Did Him a Favor" the former's next chapter is half way done and I'll start the next chapter of the latter once I've completed that.**

 **So again sorry for the long wait, sorry for the hiatus'd fics and sorry for starting a new fic but in my defence I'm only human and can only do what my brain demands and brainy wants some Yu-Gi-Oh!**

 **Yours truly HOLLOWTGH**


End file.
